I'll always need you
by Simone Robinson
Summary: "-Not even Shredder could touch us...but now... Now this place... this filthy, mocking city,it's here, on this lone rooftop, that I am watching my brother die.-" One shot, Michelangelo and Donatello centric.


**Warning: Possible character death**

* * *

**I **l l**. A** l w a y s. **N** e e d. **Y** o u

* * *

The wind whips around me and I sit there. I feel hot liquid course down my cheeks. I just sit there, because I can't move. Because I feel like my heart is about to explode in my chest, adding more blood to the concrete. More blood to my hands, to my brother.

He isn't waking up. Why won't he wake up?

"Donnie…" I whisper, "Donnie! Wake up- we- you, you… cant-" My breath hitches as I cling to my brother's body. I gag at the sent of blood, so much blood. My brother's life giving…blood.

I tilt my head upwards, staring at the stars, sending out my silent, desperate plea, to somebody…_anybody _that can hear me and can help.

Donnie coughs; his breathing is getting weaker. I feel my blood turn cold….no…not yet…he hasn't lived long enough yet. He hasn't finished that stupid invention he was working on…he hasn't…

I close my eyes again, feeling something wet and salty slide down my cheeks. After a second I open them. I'm crying. The tear lands on my brother's plastron, shimmering in the glow of the cities lights. My eyes are cast in the direction of the city, my once beloved city. It was the best place in the world, nothing could happen. I was safe…_we_ were safe….invincible.

Not even Shredder could touch us, but now…

Now this place, in this filthy, mocking city…it's here, on this lone rooftop, that I am watching my brother die.

My gentle, kind, pacifist brother. I'm here watching his light being snuffed out.

He doesn't deserve this.

I bury my head in his plastron. It's pathetic. I'm seeking the comfort that I know he can't give me. "Donnie…." I whisper, my voice cracked and desperate, "Don, it'll be okay, you'll be okay…just hang on bro. Raph and Leo will find us…"

I'm clinging to the hope, the desperate hope that they will come looking for us. I'm hoping that they will arrive just in the nick of time and save Donatello. To save me. But I'm not really important.

I clutch a stab wound in my side. It hurts. It hurts so freaking bad. I close my eyes for a moment, gritting my teeth. I push myself up again, my head leaving Donnie's chest. This pain is nothing compared to what my poor brother is going through. He coughed weakly, blood landing in the rooftop, the cold, dirty rooftop. He can't die here. He doesn't deserve to die here. I rub his shell while trying to keep staunching the blood flowing from his main wound.

He whimpers as his wounds stretch, causing them to bleed more.

_Please…Leo…Raph…where are you? We need you…_

"M-Mikey….are y-you okay…" He whispers hoarsely.

I feel tears come to my eyes at that statement. He is dying and he's still looking out for me, my big brother till the end. Except, this isn't the end. This can't be the end.

"Yeah, I'm fine Donnie…I…"

"Good….." he whispers, "Then …you don't …need me …"

_No….Oh please God …No! No!_

"Donnie! Donnie!" His breathing slowly calms, getting weaker by the moment; I watch helplessly, tears of desperation running down my cheeks.

"Donatello! Hold on, bro. They're coming, just, just, open your eyes! _Don_!"

I sob, clinging to him, shaking him, "Donnie! Donnie….!"

"_No_…Don…_no_!"

The world suddenly stops; I freeze in horror as I stare down at my brother's lifeless body, shaking him, sobbing…

I can't feel anything anymore.

It's cold.

Numb.

Like Donatello.

I hear footsteps and two voices that I think I recognize, but everything else is a blur…

Donatello

My friend

My brother

…is gone.

I feel someone pull me away but I cling on to Don, crying, desperately shaking him to wake up…..

I sob helplessly as my older brother pulls me away…I don't know who. It's doesn't matter.

I see Donatello, lying, motionless…..

…so still…

_...Dead…_

…I feel the darkness claim me….

…_.Donnie….I'll always need you…big brother…_

* * *

**My first time at writing something like this, so forgive any problems.**

**What do you think?**


End file.
